Sarcasm Is Never OverRated
by Tigra-Bengal
Summary: 35 very short scenes about Arisa being sarcastic. I don't own Supernatural. Mild swearing but very funny.


Dean opened his mouth but before he could speak I interrupted him.

"I feel something stupid coming on," I said. He shot me a glare.

* * *

><p>I looked to the heavens as I walked in on Sam and Dean fighting and failing.<p>

"God give me the strength to deal with these idiots," I murmured before joining the fight.

* * *

><p>"Do you even have powers?" the demon asked as she pointed my gun at me.<p>

"Nope, no powers, but I can skip reasonably well," I replied.

* * *

><p>"You're making me go back to school," I cried. Dean nodded.<p>

"You don't get it Dean. Don't you remember? School is Hell with fluorescent lighting."

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh, Arisa, are you hurt," Castiel exclaimed. I fixed him with a look.<p>

"No Castiel, I'm just bleeding for fun," I snapped. He looked at me confused and I rolled my eyes.

* * *

><p>"Sam, Dean, remember as far as anyone here knows we are a nice normal family."<p>

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Castiel asked me. I rolled my eyes.<p>

"Staring at you of course," I replied.

* * *

><p>"Thank you Caption Obvious," Dean snapped. I looked at him.<p>

"You're welcome Lieutenant Sarcasm."

* * *

><p>"Dean, one day I will be a ghost and you are number one on my haunting list," I told him with a glare.<p>

* * *

><p>"Dude Arisa, did you eat my last piece of pie?" Dean asked angrily. I looked at him.<p>

"Nope, must have been my evil twin," I replied crumbs falling off the corner of my mouth.

* * *

><p>"So what do you think?" the demoness asked. I looked at her.<p>

"Well my inner adult thinks you're a bitch but my inner child thinks you're a big poopie face."

* * *

><p>"I'm afraid history is repeating itself," Castiel explained.<p>

"Dude, if history's repeating itself I am so getting a dinosaur," I exclaimed. They all just looked at me.

* * *

><p>My cell rang and I answered as I slashed at a demon.<p>

"Oh hey Bobby," I greeted spinning around and stabbing another demon.

"Hey, what are you doing," he asked.

"Oh I'm just caught in a vortex of unspeakable evil, you?"

* * *

><p>"Fight your demons," Castiel ordered.<p>

"Dude, I stopped fighting my personal demons a long time ago. We're on the same side now."

* * *

><p>"You fell for me didn't you?" Castiel asked. I shook my head.<p>

"No you tripped me," I replied.

* * *

><p>"Castiel, do you have it," I asked.<p>

"Are you really asking me that question?" he replied. I was tired.

"No Cas, I called to flirt," I snapped.

* * *

><p>Do people react that way just because you're a hunter or is it just you?" Castiel asked tilting his head.<p>

"I like to think it's me," I replied cheerfully.

* * *

><p>"It's so freaking hot in here," Dean complained.<p>

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you want me to leave?" I asked with a smile. He shot a glare at me.

* * *

><p>"Wait you have secret evil plan?" Sam asked surprised. I looked at him.<p>

"Everyone should have a secret evil plan," I responded.

* * *

><p>"I love my life and the ones in it," I stated crossing my arms with a triumphant smile.<p>

"Really," the demon asked arching an eyebrow. I thought about it for a moment.

"Oh wait no I don't," I sighed.

* * *

><p>"I am going to take over the world," the demon yelled.<p>

"Yeah see, I would agree only then we'd both be wrong."

* * *

><p>"Have you ever done anything illegal?" the cop asked.<p>

"Define illegal," I replied.

* * *

><p>"You can't do that," Castiel argued.<p>

"Cas, if it wasn't for physics and law enforcement I would be unstoppable."

* * *

><p>"Cas, stop taking life so seriously, no one gets out alive anyway," I told him.<p>

* * *

><p>"You know someone should really stab you in the eye with a really hot French fry," I told the demon as he stalked around me.<p>

* * *

><p>"Dean, if I could punch you without getting in trouble with dad, I so would," I told him. He just smirked.<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you doing ok," Cas asked. I looked down at the knife sticking out of my stomach.<p>

"I'm doing great," I replied sarcastically.

* * *

><p>"Arisa," Castiel's voice rumbled. I turned with my hands raised.<p>

"I'm innocent," I started, "Kinda."

* * *

><p>"Look chick, I have the heart of Gryffindor and the tongue of Slytherin so just shut the fuck up," I snapped at the demon.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Dean," I welcomed. He grunted.<p>

"Well aren't you just one big freaking ray of sunshine."

* * *

><p>I looked at Dean as he complained.<p>

"Let me see," I said pretending to think, "Nope, sorry, my give a craps broken," I told him cheerfully.

* * *

><p>"Why can't you have more tact?" Sam asked whirling on me. I stayed calm.<p>

"Sam, tact is for people who aren't witty enough to be sarcastic."

* * *

><p>"I'm going to kill you," the demon growled.<p>

"Actually I have a thing to go to so could you kill me later?" I asked.

* * *

><p>"You can't do that," Castiel said.<p>

"Cas, telling me I can't do something is like begging me to prove you wrong," I replied.

* * *

><p>I looked at the demon with a hate filled eyes.<p>

"I cannot formulate an expression using tangible words from any language that would even begin to express how much you piss me off," I told him.


End file.
